


Just Another Day

by marvelqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Female reader is married to Pietro, Pietro is a boob man, Pietro loves your ass too, Smut, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader is married to Pietro Maximoff and when he comes home beat up from a mission, it's just another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Most people would be worried when their husband came home form work with bruises and cuts all over their body. For my husband, however, it’s just another day at the office. I never know where he we’ll be when he leaves in the morning. Some days he does PR work visiting kids in the hospital, other days he does training exercises, and a few days a month he does missions.

It’s the missions that usually bring him back a little banged up. Fortunately for Pietro, and perhaps this is why I don’t worry, he heals quickly. More often than not, he’s healed before he returns home. In cases when he’s not, he’ll be better by the morning.

When he came home tonight bruised all over, I knew it must have been a hard day. I’d ask him what happened, but I was all too accustomed to never getting an answer. Some things he couldn’t talk about; other things he wouldn’t talk about. Work was work, and he didn’t like to bring that into our marriage.

 

“Can I draw you a bath?” I asked when he sunk exhausted onto the couch.

He nodded yes, and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, I returned and told him it was ready; slowly…stiffly…he made his way to the bath. When I checked on him ten minutes later, he was sunken in the tub sound asleep. I quietly left, but the movement woke him. “Stay with me.” He was so tired, his accent was stronger than his mumble. 

I squatted down, and washed his chest with a warm wet towel. “Hard day?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He reached up towards my face, and pulled me to his lips. He kissed me softly and whispered, “Want to come in?”

I didn’t answer. I stood and seductively undid my black skinny jeans, letting them fall the tile floor. I could tell his eyes were admiring my panties. I had just picked them up today. They were black silk satin with a lacy keyhole cutout that teased any eyes that saw it with what awaited behind.

“Turn for me.” He said.

Slowly, in my best sexy model twirl, I did. Two thin black straps wrapped around my hips, holding the panties up while offering as much skin as possible; the straps joined in the back—Pietro's favorite, a thong. He loved starring at my big ass.

By the time I turned back around, his manhood was nearly fully aroused, but still growing.

“You went shopping.” Pietro smiled.

“Do you like?”

“I’ll reserve my finally opinion until I see everything.”

I pulled off my shirt next to Pietro’s delight. The matching black silk satin bra, had similar thin straps; they met at my collarbone, and then wrapped with a single strap around my neck where it met at the back strap, which held it firmly together. My tits didn't need a bra to make them look bigger, but I couldn't resist the way the straps pushed my breast together and created even more cleavage for Pietro's drooling eyes.

“So?”

“I love it.” Pietro said, “But seriously, you’re driving my crazy. Get in here.”

I undid my bra, letting my erect breasts free, then pulled down my panties and revealed my bare woman region. I climbed into the tub near Pietro’s hips, and stood over him, letting him admire every part of me.

He grabbed my hips, and slowly pulled me down, until my pussy met his cock; the warm water followed by the enormous manhood entering me left me tingling with pleasure. He pulled me forward in an embrace. My breast, pressed again his warm wet body melted me inside. “I missed you.” He whispered in my ear, then gently sucked on the earlobe. His kisses went down my ear, down my neck, and finally to my shoulder where he continue to suck.

I pushed back and reclined backwards, resting my hands on each of his knees, as I moved my body in and out of him. The angle rubbed against my g-spot with the warm water and created a rush of pleasure. I began to moan; soft and first, but then louder when Pietro grabbed my hips and pushed me harder and deeper into his cock. His body thrusted upward as he continued to fuck me and his hands moved to my nipples where he pinched each one making me scream in pleasurable delight.

I felt my orgasm coming on and Pietro pulled me in close to him again. As I began to orgasm, his hand reached behind me and he put his finger into my ass. I was caught off guard at first, and then I was completely speechless. I wanted to scream, but the pleasure sent a sensation so intense that I was out of breath.

The orgasm continued as Pietro teased my ass while pounding into my vagina. It lasted longer than any orgasm had ever before it.

As I still came, Pietro took his hand from my ass, and held me tighter as he stood from the tub. While still riding his cock, I wrapped my legs around his ass and my arms around his shoulder. Stilling coming I stuck my tongue in his mouth and sucked at his lips. Pietro held me tightly from the ass. He hammered me harder and harder until finally I felt his large cock releasing it’s pleasure into me.

When he finished cumming, he slowly sunk back into the tub with me on top of him, then lifted me off him, and set me between his legs. I reclined backwards into his chest; his strong arms wrapped around my abdomen. “You heal up quickly.”

“I have a good nurse.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Your Panties](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/robyn-thong-black)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Your Bra](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/robyn-bra-black)


End file.
